Deku, savior of the end of the century!
by ConfusedPharaoh
Summary: After a worldwide nuclear destruction, the superhero society was torn apart and became a super powered post-apocalyptic society. There are no more heroes to protect people, violence rules over the world. But even at times like this, All Might's successor still hasn't given up at being a hero! (Post-apocalyptic AU! Rated M for extreme graphic content) OP!Manly!Badass!Izuku


**It all happened without warning, a sudden nuclear mass destruction happened all over the world, all forms of living things were vanished from the planet, oceans dried, water and food became scarce, but, humanity lives on!**

**Violence ruled over the world, there were no more heroes to protect people; the strong ruled over the weak in a ruthless super powered post-apocalyptic society, however, one person hasn't given up on being a hero yet!**

_**From the creator of Smash of The North Star.**_

_**A crossover between Hokuto no Ken and My Hero Academia:**_

_**Deku, the savior of the end of the century!**_

_By Confused Pharaoh._

_Episode One:_

_The beginning of this hellish era!_

The wind was blowing fast and strong on this lifeless desert that was once called a land, thousands of dunes ruled over until the horizon, the sun heated the dry sand on the feet of the only walking living thing on this infinite wasteland.

An anonymous caped being was walking inside of the sand dust that was being flown by the strong and dry winds of the desert, it was a brown cape that covered his entire body, leaving nothing but his face exposed but unable to see. His face was covered by a shadow that the hood of his dark-brown cape produced.

He was muscular, very muscular, the other aspects that could be seen were his jeans and how tall he was.

He was around 5'9 tall. The mysterious being was walking absolutely alone in the endless desert seemingly without any purpose. The entire world was destroyed; apparently, the only thing he ever wanted in this world was destroyed.

The opportunity of being a hero.

It had been 8 years since that tragedy, the tragedy that devastated the world, this man didn't even had the chance of completing his first year at the hero school of U.A. and the world was devastated by the nuclear war. He remembers perfectly the faces of his friends, allies and teachers. And the despair of seeing their faces one last time as all of them had to rush to different bankers and shelters, after that, he never saw their faces again, a deep sadness grew inside his heart, massive emptiness and lack of self-esteem. That was what he continued to experience to this day since 8 years ago.

This man must've been around 23 years old by now, walking his way through countless wastelands with nothing to eat. Struggling to find food and resources, he ended up having even less nutrients in his body to keep him strong and healthy. In order to attain food, he had to go through countless battles and challenges…

_**8 years ago…**_

A green haired teen opened the door of his banker that was completely broken, his entire body was weak, he was suffering from a panic attack, but too exhausted to scream or cry. He walked outside of his shelter and stared at the dark insides of what he should've called a shelter if it wasn't for the unluckiness of one of the walls burst open through the pressure of the ground being destroyed and everyone inside dying smashed by the ground.

And for some reason this green haired teen was able to survive.

He had spent hours inside the shelter lifting rocks and boulders using his strength-enhancing quirk he received from his mentor, he didn't found one survivor.

The only thing he was able to find would be things that would've made any person cry in trauma. Countless bloody bodies, smashed heads and torsos, pools of blood and the cruelness of fate. This young man couldn't hold his stomach and vomited just at the memory of the corpses he just saw.

He couldn't stay in that shelter anymore, he had to leave, and that was what was truly painful.

He was training to become a hero.

A hero should've been able to save the ones that were inside that shelter, right?

He was the only hero that was inside that shelter. And everyone inside that same shelter died mercilessly and he couldn't do a damn thing.

He stared back at what was once a city.

Ruins, destroyed buildings, blood-red skies, skeletons of innocent people everywhere. These decomposed corpses were black. Really black, this and the fact of the positions they were in shown that they tasted a pain greater than death.

The teen continued to explore the ruins of society.

The people that were unable to enter the shelters in time suffered hell itself.

The young man lost the energy on his legs and fell onto his knees, his eyes were expressionless, they were looking at absolutely nowhere, his head was down, directed to the dusted and toasted ground.

Tears started to rain from his exhausted eyes.

"_This got to be a nightmare, this got to be a nightmare, this got to be a nightmare."_ The teen kept saying these words on his head repeatedly.

It wasn't a nightmare.

More tears dropped from the poor boy's face.

Was his friends all right?

Did his mother and only family enter a shelter safely?

He shouldn't have thought about his mother.

He fell onto the ground, his trembling arms supporting his body, he was shaking. He was breathing loudly and he was completely afraid.

Where were the pro-heroes?

There were none.

There was no one he could rely on.

He could never swallow that fact, he forced to digest the delusional reality that he was experiencing a nightmare, to think that this would soon end, and got up with an imaginative reality on his head, if he kept thinking about the situation, the sensation of panic would return.

He slowly recovered himself and got up; he started to walk around the destroyed city looking for innocents, he had a provisional license, he was allowed to do these things. A hero must keep a smile on his face no matter the situation.

Would any hero smile at a situation like this?

If he would, then he probably went insane.

Lifting rocks, boulders and destroyed walls, with the intention of saving whoever could be asking for help. He spent half an hour looking for innocents. During that time, he found something, something that would pester his sanity and mind for the rest of his entire life. Something that would remind him how cruel the age he is living actually is.

He entered a house, a home that once belonged to a family, it was well kept, comparing to the other houses, at least some tables were not broken.

The teen kept calling for someone, no one answered, then he saw a door, probably the bedroom?

The fact that the door was well kept was what scared him, if no one answered, then something that shouldn't be seen would be lying behind that door.

He should not have opened that door.

He opened the door, then he stared at the room, it was dark, really dark he couldn't see a thing, he saw a closed window. He opened the window and let the hot, toxic sun illuminate the room.

He almost vomited.

Corpses on the floor, and unlike the ones outside, they weren't skeletons, they were smelling and had decomposing flesh in it, they had shots, and cuts all over their dead bodies.

Someone killed them.

And then, he stared at the corpse next to him, it was sat down in a protective position, it was holding something.

It was a female body holding something.

It was holding a baby.

The young man made his way towards the dead woman, releasing her hands from the infant.

The infant was dead. He had a hole on his head.

Whoever killed them didn't even spare the children.

They killed innocent children.

Who could've done that?!

He couldn't stay on this place anymore, the hero-in-training ran out of the place as fast as he could, running through each building, street and ruins that were once full of life and happiness, skeletons, corpses, destroyed houses. It had to be a nightmare, all of this couldn't be happening. The young man stopped as he felt no more energy into his legs and fell on his knees again, sweating more and more. As much as he wanted to freak out, he couldn't.

The green haired teen screamed.

His screeches echoed through the silent alleyways and building ruins, it didn't matter how much he screamed, nobody was going to help him, no matter how much attention he called, nobody was going to aid him.

But he wasn't alone, in fact, the presence that was currently approaching his location had no intentions of helping him, instead, they had the opposite objective.

A large van accelerated and stopped behind him. The young man got up and looked at the van in response, he was shaking.

Several people got out of the van; they were bald and had Mohawks of all sorts of styles on their head. They were shirtless and had shoulder pads. With and addition of a menacing muscular bodies, they carried all sorts of weaponry and gears, all of them had threating grins and smiles on their faces.

One of the punks spoke up.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A punk little teenager walking completely alone in this trash city! What a surprise." A muscular Mohawk dude who wore sunglasses said as he approached the kid.

"Heheheh… I hope you have some food to spare, do ya?!" another one of them spoke, this one had a cowboy-style red cover in his mouth, he also approached the young man, and when he did, he continued.

"Cause if you don't… we will end your misery, kiddo." He finished.

The green haired teen kept looking into the mad-max style delinquents, who looked at him with deadly looks on their faces, and then, he got courage and spoke up.

"Sorry, but I don't have any." The young man said as his eyes couldn't be seen because of his hair blocking it, our hero knew, because he responded like that, he was picking up a fight with these delinquents.

"Well, guess that is my 4th Kill of the day, how unfortunate." He responded.

"5th, actually, that loud child still count as a life y'know?!' The other one corrected and burst out in laughter.

"_Loud child?! Than that would mean they-"_The green haired hero-in-training interrupted his own trail of thoughts as he realized what they had done.

Before the heroic teen could even do a thing, he felt a muscular hand grab him by the neck and lift him up, he felt the hand get harder and stronger by the time the punk with his mouth covered held his neck, his musculature was getting stronger, it must be some sort of strength enhancing quirk.

"Well, guess this is goodbye, kiddo." The road demon commented

"**You… you bastard…"** Midoriya started, green lighting started to cross his body alongside with an unstoppable anger.

"**WHAT KIND OF BLOOD RUN THROUGH YOUR VEINS?!"** The teen screamed. With just the raw power of his right hand, he held the muscular hand who was taking possession of his neck, and with his left, he smashed the punk's elbow with an anti-clockwise movement, folding the terrorist's arm at the wrong side, breaking it.

"G-Gyahh! You… You demon of a child!" The road punk said as he released our hero and retreated some meters behind, holding his broken arm. He looked at the green haired kid, whose eyes were burning with fury alongside green lighting and electricity flowing through his body.

And apparently, one of the punks who were closer to the van recognized our hero.

"W-wait, this kid…! He is the kid who messed up his body real bad at the sports festival! This kid… he is…**Izuku Midoriya!**" He said.

"W-w-what?! That student from U.A.?! Crap, you got to be kidding me! Let's get the hell out of here!" The broken arm punk said.

All of the punks started to run away and enter their van, the one with the broken arm was the last one to approach the van, but our recently recognized protagonist wouldn't let them escape so easily.

The van started their engine, accelerating out of the location, but the green haired hero's speed was way bigger than their rusty van.

The young teen jumped into the sky, flying above the van and igniting his leg.

"**Manchester…SMASH!"** He screamed as he fell onto the van's roof with full force, exploding it.

Fire was all around the dusty road, parts of the van, rolling wheels and the dead bodies of the road criminals.

The teen calmed himself down and looked around all the fire around him, he looked down, seeing the bloody body of one of the muscular punks who tried to kill him and many other families.

Terror started to form on his eyes, he looked into his hand, he stared at it for seconds, or minutes even. Tears started to form in his eyes; he had just killed 4 people. With the power All-Might entrusted into him.

He had always faced many villains in his life, but he never came into killing one, even if he did, it wasn't as merciless as now. He didn't even hold himself into doing this. If All Might saw he doing this, would he be ashamed of himself for passing his power into this self-considered murderer?

All Might gave him his quirk in order for the green haired survivor to become a hero.

**A hero.**

How could he become a hero now? Was there any hero schools left in this destroyed world? Where were all the heroes now?

The teen made his way out of the chaotic location and made his way to one sand dune which had a sunset on it, the sun was way larger than usual, the sky was now really orange with a tone of dark blue, meaning night time was coming.

Our main character looked into the sunlight; his eyes were not watering anymore.

Could he still become a hero at times like this?

"_I came here with a purpose, young Midoriya, to give you my power and make you the next symbol-of-peace!"_ All Might's words echoed through his mind.

Was All Might still alive?

If he was, our hero was begging for him to show up and motivate him to become a hero.

No.

The young survivor hoped for the best, but expected the worst.

He had All-Might's power inside him, the number one hero gave him his power so he could become this world's new symbol of peace.

Become a hero.

Symbol of Peace.

To save everyone around him with a smile and make people feel safe around you, to tell them 'I am here!'.

Was there a way to become a hero without a hero school?

Of course there was, in times like this, you become a hero through your selfless actions, not be taught to be one. There were probably no more heroes in this age, even though our main character committed a sin of ending the lives of some men, that wouldn't stop him to become what he always wished to be.

At an age like this were the times where people who are still alive are begging for someone to show up and save them, violence was ruling what people once called 'home'. **They needed someone to look up to!**

People once looked up to All-Might before his retirement.

He had All Might's power flowing inside him, and it grew even stronger once it was passed on to him.

There was only one thing the young man knew he was supposed to do.

**Give up on his past ideologies of what a hero was, and swallow what it truly needs to become a hero, the world needs a symbol of hope, peace, this world… needs a savior!**

**Even though the opportunity of becoming a hero was destroyed…**

…**it was just a mere pro-hero license!**

**What this green haired kid was going to become…**

**Is this world's savior!**

**And that savior was going to be…**

**Izuku Midoriya!**

And on that day, Izuku Midoriya started a strong training regimen, the search for food and water, countless battle he had put himself into, injuries and unforgettable battles with each and every opponent, unrecoverable scars and feelings. But even though all this events happened, Midoriya kept one goal in mind…

…to save everyone!

Even though he was all by himself, he knew despite this endless loneliness that he was the one who needed to effort himself more than everyone around him. He was going to become the savior of this damned era!

In all of this time, Izuku Midoriya grew stronger in each and every way possible. To become strong is to be able to defeat your past self. The green haired hero grew colder and independent, merciless towards the insane evils that menaced the world and kind towards the innocents and weaklings who thanked him of his actions.

He was always thanked by receiving water and food, but it wasn't the rewards that made him continue his journey.

It was the smile on people's faces who were truly grateful of his actions that made him continue his battle, growing prideful and selfless at the same time by not giving a damn about his own feelings but the feelings of everyone around him, traveling through each city and environment of this hellish era he gathered all kinds of experience and powers. Midoriya saw how merciless this age could be and how surprised people around him thought of him by his selfless actions despite the times they lived.

This had continued itself for 8 full years.

The opportunity of becoming a hero was destroyed, but Izuku Midoriya was going to rebuild that staircase to heroism by his actions alone, he grew stronger and stronger, he wasn't the same Izuku Midoriya the world once saw.

He had mastered his quirk which once held all sorts of drawbacks to him, if All Might was going to see him now, he was going to stay more than just proud.

He had mastered One-For-All, each and every of its quirks and powers, he had made it his own, he had accomplished his first priority, he became stronger than All Might himself.

And now, only one objective was left for him to do…

…become this world's savior and symbol-of-peace.

Right now, Izuku Midoriya was making his way towards one of the surviving cities who held a merchant system on their city, but was recently taken over by a violent quirked gang.

He had finished his way through the infinite wasteland just by feet.

He looked into the destroyed buildings of the city and approached it.

There was a huge alleyway on the city; it was probably once a huge commercial highway before the nuclear outbreak.

Now, it was just a huge separation of many buildings with sand and dust occupying its middle. The caped man entered the alleyway and made his way to the center of the ruined city.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"_*Huff* _I have to…_ *pant* _get out of here…" A kid who wore a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and a red trucker hat with two horns in front of it whispered under his breath. He looked like he was around 14 years old, a teenager in other words. He was running faster and faster, he was holding some sort of thermal water bottle on his hand. He was probably running away from something.

"I FOUND HIM!" A scream was heard behind him; the hatted kid heard that statement and started to run faster.

Behind the young teenager was a large truck, it wasn't a common or regular truck that existed, it was as huge as a highway truck but had an exact pickup truck appearance, it held no roof, just 2 seats on the driver's cabin and a huge roofless container which contained 4 road punks. There was other two delinquents driving the truck.

The truck started to drive towards the juvenile man with full speed, luckily there was an approximately 170 meter distance between the kid and the vehicle on this huge alleyway they were in, but the truck was going to reach the young man fast.

"_Shit, shit, shit!"_ The capped kid said internally as he started to run faster and faster, growing more and more exhausted.

Then, during his run, he saw a brown caped man that hid his entire body and made his face anonymous, he was muscular and tall, around 1'95 tall, he stood around 15 meters away from him.

The running kid didn't understand why the man was walking calmly towards a truck full of killers; maybe he was blind and couldn't see what was approaching him? The young man didn't hesitate and screamed:

"What are you doing!? The Killer-Steel gang is coming this way towards here! If you stay here, they will kill you!" The hatted kid said as he made his way towards the man and stood next to him screaming this advice, but the covered man simply started to stare at the capped kid.

"_This kid... this hat… no, it simply can't be."_ The homeless bystander internally said.

"QUICK! STOP STARING AT ME! RUN AWAY OR SOMETHING, THEY ARE GETTING CLOSER!" The black shirted teen screamed at the anonymous figure, who replied by doing absolutely nothing, the youngling could hear the sounds of the engine of the truck getting closer and closer, and he was screaming advice to some insane senile man who couldn't listen to him, he was going to be killed because he didn't run away and instead kept screaming advice to a homeless man who completely ignored him.

The giant pickup truck was getting closer and closer, the young kid could hear the laughs and screams that were being made by the psychos inside the giant-sized vehicle.

Before he could start running again, it was already too late, the car had reached the two men.

"Hey, Boss, there's a homeless man next to the kid, shouldn't we stop the car?!" One of the Mohawk punks who were driving the car said to their muscular boss, who was sitting next to the driver seat and was pretty much bigger than the others.

"No. Run over the two if possible, that kid's holding up some water. We kill both of them and grab what they have." The muscular Mohawk man responded to his driver lackey anti-climatically.

The truck accelerated even more towards the two men. The capped kid fell on his back after stumbling during an attempt to dash out again. It was over, the truck was going to run over the two of them.

Apparently not.

The homeless man raised his right knee and flexed his leg, pointing his black shoe in the direction of the incoming truck.

The truck hit the anonymous man 's feet, but apparently, it was not running over him, they kept accelerating more and more, but the car kept itself on the same spot no matter how much they added speed to the car.

The youngling stared at the caped being with shock.

Just by his raw strength, he was holding the entire truck effortlessly, who was this man?

_*poof!*_ A small sound of an explosion was heard, smoke started to get out of the engine of the car, it broke.

"Ah! God damn it! The car broke!" The driver lackey said, all the road killers jumped out of the large pickup vehicle. Each one of them made their way towards the hooded figure.

All of the delinquents made their way towards the tall and muscular caped man; the hand of one delinquent morphed itself into a metal spear, one made a small fireball with his right hand, and the other snorted flames out of his nose and mouth. Apparently, it was their quirks.

"Who the hell do you think you are, eh?! Breaking our car like that!" The spear handed psycho said as he poked the tall man multiple times with his speared metal hand.

"We are going to kick your ass, tall boy!" The fireball punk said as he looked into the shadowed face of the hooded man.

He didn't even respond, he remained quiet.

"Oi! Stop messing with us!" The flame-breathing punk said as he approached the man. All the attention of the punks turned to the man, it was the perfect time for the young teen to run! After seeing this opportunity, the capped kid got up, and tried to run, but was stopped by a muscular man grabbing his neck with his arm and lifting him.

"Where do you think you are going…young man…?" The muscular and large leader said anti-climatically.

With our attention back to the mysterious man, the speared road punk couldn't hold the homeless man's bullshit anymore.

"YOU HAVE PISSED ME OFF FOR THE LAST TIME YOU COWARD SCUM, I'M GOING TO-" The punk said as he begun to dash towards the hooded man, but had all of his actions interrupted when his face was met with the homeless man's fist which collided into his face. A large air pressure released out of his arm, exploding his face and making various parts of his brains and blood falling to the floor.

With one single punch, the mysterious man simply blew up the murderer's head.

"What the?! You are going to pay for that you asshole!" The fireball punk screamed as he dashed towards the muscular man again, but was stopped when a full-force leg kneeled his nose, another peculiar air pressure forcing his head to blow up. Blood flying everywhere from his head.

"Y-Y-You son of a bitch!" The flame-breathing murderer said as he launched a full strike of fire from his mouth and launched it towards the anonymous warrior, who responded by walking through the fire like it was nothing. The black figure of the homeless man could be seen walking through the hot flames of his breath, growing bigger and bigger, meaning the warrior was getting closer to the fire-breathing punk.

Suddenly, a hand popped out of the beam of fire and grabbed the punk by the top of his almost bald head, lifting the fire breathing demon and forcing him to stop breathing all the flames, the quiet figure pressed his skull hard and lifted the punk to his level of height, forcing him to look at him face-to-face

"R-r-r-release me you f-f-filthy punk!" The psycho said as his head started to bleed from all the pressure the fingers of this cruel man were applying to his skull, his fingers had entered through his skull. But the caped man did the opposite.

He pressed harder, literally smashing his head.

The punk fell onto the ground dead, his gory head bleeding all of his blood out of his body.

"W-w-what the?! Boss, he killed all of our men!" The driver lackey said towards his boss who was standing next to him holding the young black-haired teen.

Once the flames that engulfed the homeless man lowered down, he ripped off his cape out of his body, revealing his physical appearance.

Messy black and green hair, medium sized green eyebrows, cold looking eyes with a certain type of round shape in them despite being a little rectangular and fixated to his eyebrows, under his menacing eyes, small freckles could be seen, he had a mature and adult face which held unbeatable courage.

He wore a dark green button jacket which had its sleeves ripped off with two metal shoulder pads in each shoulder; he also had no shirt inside his jacket, leaving an almost complete view of his upper chest muscles. A small part of some sort of round scar could be seen in the middle of his chest, it was large but only a small fraction of that scar could be seen, the rest of it was blocked by his jacket.

He also wore black jeans with a dark-red belt holding it, in his feet he wore some simple, but really black shoes.

The kid who was being held by the muscular man immediately recognized the man.

Impossible.

Even after all these years, he knew who this man was and the day he saved him. He was alive, and grown-up. That man was…

**Izuku Midoriya.**

"Tch! Stupid punk, I'm going to finish you off!" The driver lackey said as his hand became full of fire, he then dashed towards Midoriya with full force, ready to burn his face.

Too bad Izuku was way faster than him, he simply slashed his left arm towards his face, a loud air pressure sound was heard, and his head was sent flying away.

Another kill for the green haired road warrior.

"Hmm… Killing my men like that, you truly got the guts, don't you? Well, guess I'll dispose this kid first and then take care of you." The muscular and big-sized man said as he lifted the kid with both of his arms, supporting him by holding his back with his palms, then, muscular man continued:

"I'm going to break this kid in half!" He screamed, but before he could even begin his attack, Midoriya dashed towards him in a blink of an eye, and without hesitation he charged his two arms backwards, ready to launch a full-powered move, some small signs of green lighting could be seen in both of his arms.

Izuku didn't even say anything, he proceeded to through a supersonic barrage of punches into the muscular large man, each punch was amazingly strong, breaking all of the gigantic man's torso, forcing him to let go of the kid.

"G-Gyaah!" The large man screamed as he fell on the ground hard, his mouth bleeding in result of many internal injuries. The capped kid fell into Midoriya's arms with a shocked face, Izuku proceeded to gently place the black haired kid into the ground.

"Y-y-y-you are… Midoriya!?" The kid asked.

"Yes… it has been a long, long time, Kota." Izuku said as his serious eyes looked into Kota Izumi's with an addition of a heart-warming smile.

Kota's eyes started to rain a flow of tears of happiness and sadness at the same time.

"MIDORIYAAAAA!" He screamed with all of his mixed emotions and hugged Izuku Midoriya like he never did, 8 years since he last saw this man in action. Izuku Midoriya was the only hero he only truly respected, after the nuclear outbreak, Kota never saw any hero work as a hero again, they were taken over by violence and became road punks or joined gangs, some were killed during their last attempt of working as a hero and faded alongside many other pro-heroes, but seeing Izuku Midoriya again felt like he was safe again.

"I…_*Sob*_ can't believe I finally met you after all these years…"

"Me neither, Kota." Izuku responded, his voice wasn't even the same, it wasn't the cinnamon roll voice, it was a voice that belonged to a man, someone who became stronger than his past self.

Izuku Midoriya had changed too much.

"May I ask what you are carrying there?" Izuku asked, Kota was carrying a thermal water bottle, but what was inside it wasn't water.

"Oh… this? This is medicine I just bought from a merchant by trading water. Some sort of pain-killer." Kota responded.

"…Your quirk… it is based off water, isn't it?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, I can create water- Wait, are you thirsty?! I can get you some water right now!" Kota said, as both men jumped into the punk's giant pickup truck and grabbed an empty gallon of water, he then opened the tip and aimed his hand on it, shooting a beam of water and filling it entirely.

"Here you go." He said as he handed over the gallon of water to Izuku.

Izuku Midoriya didn't even hesitate as he drank the entire gallon of water; after all, he hadn't drunk water for days.

Midoriya placed the gallon back into place; he then opened the engine cabin of the enormous truck. Apparently it was just overheated.

"Do you think it can go for another ride?" Kota asked Midoriya.

"Definitely, all we have to do is just not accelerate too much or it might overheat again, but may I ask, why buying pain killers?"

"Well, my aunt, Shino is sick with an unknown disease, we are still not able to fully heal her but I couldn't sit back and watch her suffering at night, I wanted to do something, so in order to relief her from her pain, I generated some water and came into this city to trade my water for some pain-killers."

"_So Mandalay is still alive, but not well, huh?_

"Did they let you? After all, you and your quirk are of extremely useful use at an age like this. Letting you out like that is pretty dangerous." Midoriya commented.

"Well, because of that I had to run away from my camp secretly, I know I'm going to be punished and scolded later, but I don't regret what I did, I did it for my aunt." He responded as his cap shadowed his eyes.

Midoriya started the engine of the large car.

"Tell me where your camp is, I'll drive you there." Izuku said.

"Thank you, Midoriya!" Kota responded with a smile.

Izuku Midoriya accelerated the car out of the alleyway and made his way according to Kota Izumi's directions, if Mandalay's there, then there's a chance the Wild, Wild Pussycats were also there.

The sun was almost beginning to set, our hero has finally encountered one of his past allies, now, it was time to encounter more, Izuku Midoriya's journey had just begun. Countless enemies are going to show up as past enemies are going to return just to kill our green hero. This world has no more rules. And it was up to Midoriya to reestablish peace to this damned era, Deku's journey to become the savior of the end of the century has now begun!


End file.
